


Легенды Щ.И.Т.а

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Гранду Уорду просто не везет.





	Легенды Щ.И.Т.а

Любая группа людей, объединенных какой-либо идеей, со временем обрастает своими традициями, правилами, легендами и байками. Гранд Уорд, зачисленный в школу оперативников Щ.И.Т.а, считал, что это правило работает даже в таких специализированных заведениях. Может быть как раз именно из-за этой военной направленности баек и традиций в школе было больше, чем в любом институте со столетней историей.

— А вы знаете, что директор Фьюри на самом деле — женщина! — передавался по коридорам шепоток, заставлявший Уорда недоумевать: не ошибся ли Гаррет с учебным заведением. Может быть, вместо секретного училища военной организации он записал его в школу для альтернативно одаренных или проблемных подростков? 

— Бывшая оперная певица, к слову, — согласно кивали услышавшие, а бровь Уорда начинала скептически приподниматься без ведома хозяина.

— Вранье! Старик давно мертв, а вместо него Щ.И.Т.ом управляет жизнеспособная копия, — пренебрежительно фыркали третьи.

Эти слухи ползли со всех сторон, и Гранд никогда не мог определить их источника. Впрочем, большинство из них были откровеннейшим бредом и никогда не могли существовать в реальности. Например, история о том, как Ник Фьюри приказал своей помощнице нанять вышедшего в отставку киллера для собственного убийства. А потом убил его. Или рассказ об агенте, разбившем ручкой окно допросной. [1]

Самым страшным оказалось то, что этот бред передавался не только среди учеников, но и среди преподавателей. На занятиях они рассказывали истории из рассекреченных операций или из жизни уже действующих агентов, преувеличивая в нужных местах. Именно от инструктора по стрельбе он впервые услышал о Клинте Бартоне — и возненавидел его с первого же упоминания.

— Ваши результаты — лучшие на курсе, Гранд. Но до Клинта Бартона вам далеко, — сухопарая женщина утешительно похлопала его по плечу и поджала губы. — Шутник был, но стрелять умел.

— Бартон? Придурок со стрелами? — поинтересовался кто-то из однокурсников, вызвав своим вопросом взрыв хохота. Быть переплюнутым парнем, таскавшимся со средневековым оружием и заработавшим в учебке звание «клоун» — это било по самолюбию Уорда.

С тех пор Бартон стал его личным проклятьем. Куда бы Гранд ни пошел, с кем бы ни заговорил, все равно из всех углов доносилось до него имя этого самого Клинта Бартона.

— А шутка со свиньями? Старая как мир, но все повелись! — доносилось из уголка с девочками. Эти девочки были способны одним ударом сломать ему несколько ребер, но любили сплетничать, как самые обыкновенные школьницы. — Все знали, что это Бартон, но доказать не смогли!

— Слышали про нарисованные череп и кости на повязке Фьюри? — лениво бросал кто-то из курсантов, пока Гранд молча выплескивал всю ненависть к агенту-посмешищу на ни в чем не повинном желе. — Вроде как агент Шкиа обещал ему поставить зачет и отпустить с занятий, если Бартон украдет повязку директора!

— Да чушь! Учитель — и отправить красть? — зашипели из-за соседнего столика. — Все было не так. Просто Бартон поспорил на ящик пива…

Гранд быстро покинул столовую, не желая ничего слышать о Бартоне и повязке Фьюри. Сам Гранд определенно сделал бы лучше! Поймав себя на этой мысли, Гранд остановился посреди коридора и глубоко вдохнул — Гаррет дал ему четкие указания для выполнения одного-единственного задания, и он не может подвести наставника из-за какого-то шутника. Холодная злость тем временем напомнила ему, что как минимум в одном деле он будет первым и обычному, прямолинейному, простому как пробка агенту Щ.И.Т.а его не переплюнуть. Гранд Уорд будет первым, кто докажет несостоятельность обороны Щ.И.Т.а и лучших агентов Фьюри.

Через два года Локи нападает на Землю. Глаз Гранда Уорда подергивается еще две недели после битвы за Нью-Йорк. Все восхищены его сопереживанием и желанием броситься в бой, а Гранд заносит в свой мысленный список мести еще одного человека — Клинта Бартона, Мстителя по имени Соколиный глаз, предавшего Щ.И.Т. раньше него.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Это события канона Ultimates


End file.
